Three Men and a Baby
by XxLilyNGxX
Summary: When Athrun and Cagalli's plans get mixed up their stuck with three former gundam pilots babysitting their princess. Nothing could go wrong with these three on the job...right? Pairings DM, KL, CA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam seed ButTamiko is MY oc! I also dont own the movie three men and a baby.

As amatter of fact I never even WATCHED that movie (shrugs) whatever...

Tamiko means child of the people and since Cagalli's a princess…so yeah.

Pairings A/C, K/L, D/M,

* * *

Athrun smiled nervously at Cagalli "are you sure she'll be alright?" Cagalli rolled her eyes and leaned in to fix Athruns tie "Tamiko will be just fine stop worrying so much. I want you to have fun on your birthday!" Athrun looked over at his 3 year old daughter who was watching them with large gold eyes. He leaned down and patted her dark blue hair "be good for uncle Yzak and uncle Dearka ok." 

Cagalli blinked "Yzak and Dearka? I thought Kira was babysitting her!"

Athrun shook his head "Kira and Lucas were taking the kids at the orphanage to the park."

This time Cagalli shook her head "no, **Kira **told me that **Lucas** was taking the kids to the park by her self and that **he** would watch Tamiko …"

Athrun stood up "but **Yzak **and** Dearka** came to visit me for my Birthday and decided to look after Tamiko while I went out with you and take me out to eat tomorrow."

They looked at each other and than at Tamiko who blinked innocently.

Cagalli glared at Athrun "you asked your old teammates to watch over our daughter!"

Athrun smiled sheepishly "it was last minute and they've both done body guard work so…" Cagalli interrupted him "Athrun! Protecting someone from getting shot is **not **the same as getting a three year old to eat their vegetables!"

He smirked "your right the latter is much harder." He immediately stopped smiling when he saw the look on Cagalli's face "anyway..." he continued nervously "I thought it would be good experience for Dearka, his wife Miriallia is pregnant."

This softened Cagalli's expression although she was still frowning "do you think Yzak and Kira will get along?"

Athrun winced, he hadn't thought about that.

He laughed nervously "I'm sure they wouldn't fight...in front of Tamiko…"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow "Athrun I-"the door bell rung cutting her off.

She looked up and sighed "who do you think that is?"

"Hey Athrun how about letting us in!" Athrun rolled his eyes "that's Yzak and Dearka."

He walked over to the door opening it he smiled "hey! It's nice to see you guys, um there's a slight change of plans…" Yzak walked in "what?"

Dearka smiled and looked around the house "jeez this is a mansion! Yzak and I practically got lost in the front yard." He looked over at Cagalli "Cagalli! You look lovely this evening."

She grinned "I'm taking Athrun out to eat for his birthday" she explained.

Athrun smiled guiltily "yeah…so um anyway…Cagalli's brother is also coming over to watch Tamiko."

Yzak glared at him "KIRA! You invited Kira!" Athrun lifted up his hands in defense "I know you two have some bad history together, but cant you guys put it in the past for one night?"

Yzak glared at him than shrugged and looked away "do what ever you want."

They looked at Dearka who was in a staring contest with Tamiko, "um Dearka?" Athrun smiled "is it ok with you if Kira comes?" Dearka smirked still not breaking his gaze "I know you really care about your daughter Athrun but do you really need **three** former gundam pilots to watch her?"

Before he could defend himself the door bell rang again Athrun looked at his two friends nervously "that's Kira, Yzak be nice ok?"

Yzak snorted "idiot I'm not 2."

Cagalli opened the door "hi Kira! Thanks for coming." Kira smiled and hugged his sister "no problem sis I wouldn't miss a chance to see my…"his eyes widened when he saw Dearka and Yzak "oh! I didn't know…" he looked over at Cagalli confused. She rolled her eyes "Athruns plans and mine got mixed up so now we ended up with three babysitters." She gave Kira another hug and waved a good bye to Yzak and Dearka "come on Athrun!"

Athrun glanced nervously at her and than turned to his three friends "ok Tamiko needs to be in bed by 8, no sweets before bed, she likes it when someone reads her a good night story but make sure it's not scary! Like little red riding hood or something."

Dearka quirked an eyebrow "little red riding hood is scary?"

Athrun wasn't done "Tamiko also needs a bath but only after she's done with dinner."

Cagalli rolled her eyes "Athrun come on!" she tugged on his arm. Athrun opened his mouth to continue before Cagalli grabbed his sleeve "just say good bye to Tamiko already!"

He looked at his wife and they both leaned down and smiled at their daughter "daddy and mommy are going out for a while ok."

Cagalli kissed her on the forehead "be good for your uncles." Yzak snorted and looked away, Dearka punched him with his elbow.

Athrun gave his daughter a hug "bye sweetie daddy will be back soon." He was about to stand up when he felt Tamiko grab his jacket "don't go" she whimpered.

Athrun's eyes widened and he looked over at his wife frantically "maybe I shouldn't go, I mean this is her first night without **both **of us."

Cagalli rolled her eyes "Athrun I don't know who's more heartbroken over the separation you or Tamiko, now let's go!" She grabbed his hands and dragged him out of the house.

"Bye guys! Have fun." Kira waved at his sister. Cagalli smiled "you guys take good care of Tamiko okay!"

Athrun waved and gave his daughter one last reassuring smile before closing the door.

Dearka, Yzak, and Kira looked at each other, than turned and stared at Tamiko.

"So..." Dearka raised an eyebrow "wanna watch TV?" Yzak smacked him over the head "you're going to be a horrible father!" He smiled shamefaced "I know, but just don't tell Miriallia that."

Kira smiled at him "how is Miriallia?" he questioned.

Dearka shrugged "she's fine, she's fine...a little moody..."

Yzak snorted "once when I was at your house she threw a pan at your head."

Dearka glared at him and defended his wife "hey I dodged it alright!" He turned his gaze to Kira "so how's Lucas? Does she want a kid of her own yet?" Kira blushed "we already take care of a bunch of kids at the orphanage and I'm not sure if...you know, she would **want **another kid...so..."he shrugged.

Dearka continued to question him, highly amused by his flustered reactions. Yzak watched on slightly irritated...married guys were so pathetic...

He felt a tug at his side and looked down to be met by a pair of amber eyes. "Wanna pway with me?"

She blinked at him, he blinked back "um..." Yzak looked around desperately trying to find an escape. He spotted Kira and Dearka.

"Go play with those two."

Tamiko dropped Yzak's jacket and looked at Kira "wanna pway with me?" He smiled and walked over picking her up "sure! What do you want to play?"

Tamiko looked as if she was in serious thought and after a lengthy pause answered "I wanna pway princess."

Dearka snickered "you sure Cagalli's your mother?"

Kira continued to smile "sure we can play princess!"

He allowed Tamiko to grab his hand and lead him to her room. He looked back at Yzak and Dearka "I'll play with her for a while you two can just hang around and watch TV or something. The refrigerator is also open. Feel free to get a snack."

Yzak frowned "yeah, yeah we'll be fine." Kira nodded and turned his face back to his niece.

Dearka let a breath of relief. He started walking towards what he suspected was the living room (and living rooms always had a T.V.) "Come on" he called over his shoulder at his friend "lets go watch the news." Yzak frowned and walked after him " is this what you call baby sitting?"

Dearka shrugged "hey Kira said **he'd** play with her." Yzak rolled his eyes and looked around, every where he turned there was at least 1 or 2 pictures of Tamiko "you think Athrun has enough pictures of his daughter?" he muttered.

Dearka chuckled and paused to look a particularly cute snap shot of Tamiko at the beach holding a shovel and wearing sun glasses "you have to admit Yzak that's one cute kid."

Yzak sneered "bet you anything Athrun has a small picture of her in his wallet."

* * *

Athrun looked down at the picture of Tamiko he always carried with him and than over at his wife "you sure she's ok?" Cagalli smiled "come on Athrun I'm sure Kira is taking good care of her."

* * *

"No Tamiko! Get offt he curtains!" 

The three year squealed in delight "look uncle Kiwa I'm flying!" His eyes widened "No Tamiko get down! Your going to break the curtain rod!"

His niece continued to swing back and forth giggling. Kira ran over and plucked her off the drapery. "Come Tamiko how about we get a snack?"

Tamiko grinned and wiggled trying to get out of his grasp "can weeat Ice cweam?"

Kira rubbed the back of his neck "sure...why not."

* * *

Ok. LEAVE AN OPINION. No flames. They burn... 


	2. Chapter 2

Secound chapter of Three Men and a Baby up!

Sry took so long to update. Also thanks to all the people who reviewed! I totally forgot to make the characters in the first chapter say happy birthday to athrun.

(smacks self in head) stupid stupid. Anyway thank you Silver Water 7 for pointing it out and if i get a chance ill go back and fix it!

HERE WE GO!

* * *

Yzak glared at the T.V. screen. 

The government had begun rebuilding Orb two years ago and had made many advances. Nowadays you couldn't turn on the T.V. without seeing at least one news station doing a story on a new building sight.

It was nice…everything was going right for once and the two years of complete peace had been good for all sides. But it was just…**really **boring.

Dearka pressed the remote control skimming through the shows.

"No…"

"No..."

"No…"

"No..."

"**Dearka just pick a channel**!" Dearka frowned "there's nothing good to watch."

Yzak rolled his eyes "than turn it off!"

"…I don't wanna." He looked at the T.V."no..."

"Argh!" Yzak threw a couch pillow at him and was slightly satisfied when it knocked the remote control out of Dearka's hand.

Dearka frowned "…well…"

Yzak narrowed his eyes "what!" he shrugged "you threw the pillow so you should go pick the remote control up."

"Moron its right there!"

"I can't reach it!" Dearka stretched out his hand "see!"

A vein popped in Yzak's forehead.

"If you're so bored why don't you go watch Tamiko!" Dearka stood up in a huff and grabbed the remote control "I told you Kira's watching her!"

"WWWWAHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud cry was heard from the kitchen.

Dearka and Yzak looked at each other.

….

"was that-"

"Yeah…"

"Should we-"

"Yeah."

"Ok than."

They both made a mad dash towards the kitchen.

Dearka ran in first "Kira is everything alrigh-ahhh!"

He slipped on a puddle of ice cream and crashed into the large ocean in the middle of the kitchen.Yzak's eyes twitched as he side stepped the mess on the floor "Kira what's going on!" he demanded.

Dearka limply raised an arm "no, no I fine thanks for your concern."

Yzak looked at him in mild contempt and than turned back to the crying Tamiko"what happened in here?"

Kira frowned "I told Tamiko to get the ice cream and she accidentally dropped it." He leaned down to try and comfort his niece.

"Shh it's alright. It was just an accident!" Tamikos cries slowly quieted until it was only an occasional sniffle "s-sorry…"

Dearka stood up leaning against the ocean for support "don't worry about it!" He smiled and than took a step forward.

"Wait!" Kira cried out.

Dearka stepped back in alarm and slipped again, banging his head against the floor.

Yzak and Kira winced.

That must've hurt…

Kira smiled apologetically "sorry…I just didn't want you tracking ice cream all over the floor."

Leaning forward using his elbows Dearka began yelling obscenities at the abashed ex gundam fighter.

Yzak began massaging his fore head.

Idiots…he was…completely surrounded by idiots.

Tamiko looked down sadly at the wasted ice cream.

Her bottom lip began to tremble, the three men's eyes widened in horror.

Oh crap…

* * *

After Dearka managed to get up with the help of Kira, he looked down at his chocolate stained shirt. "Hey could I take a quick shower?" 

Kira nodded "sure, I'll throw your clothes in the laundry while you take a shower, than clean up the kitchen." He looked over at his chocolate covered niece.

"But while I'm doing that whose going to give **Tamiko** a bath?"

…..

Kira and Dearka heads both swiveled towards Yzak. He frowned. What the hell were they looking at?

Kira smiled "hey Yzak…mind doing me a favor?" He glared at him "counts on what the favor is." Kira shrugged "would you mind giving Tamiko a bath?"

Yzak snorted disbelievingly "no way why do I have too!" Kira frowned "I know where the laundry room is and where all of the cleaning supplies are so it will be easier for me to clean up the kitchen." Yzak turned his gaze to Dearka "Dearka's already taking a shower so why doesn't he just give Tamiko one?"

Dearka shook his head frantically "no way I'm **not **a pedophile!" Yzak snorted "Miriallia is like what? Two years younger than you?"

"That's not the same!"

Tamiko's innocent voice spoke out "wat's a peedophiley?"

There was a long derange of silence.

Yzak slapped himself on the forehead "you stupid, **stupid** little man you."

Kira laughed nervously "I-it's nothing Tamiko, absolutely nothing." Tamiko pouted, not satisfied with that answer "does daddy know?"

"NO!" All three men shouted frantically.

Tamiko blinked in surprise and than frowned "than wat is it?"

There was an awkward silence, one of Yzak's eyes twitched. Persistent little brat wasn't she?The two other men looked over at him pleadingly.

Yzak sighed and shook his head holding out a hand to Tamiko "fine, fine I'll give her a bath."

Tamiko led him upstairs to the bathroom and was smiling happily. She grabbed his sleeve and tugged "can I have bubwels too?"

Yzak's nose twitched and he looked back at Kira and Dearka,who were trying (and failing) to hold back sneers "you two are going to pay for this…"

* * *

Yzak poured pink strawberry scented shampoo into his hands and began lathering Tamiko's hair. 

He frowned when Tamiko began to squirm. "Would you hold still" he muttered.She shook her head "no no that's not how you do it!"

Yzak looked down in annoyance at her wet foamy hair "what am I doing wong!"Tamiko let out an exaggerated sigh "my mommy washes in circles."

He rolled his eyes and continued washing her hair. "Ow, your still not do wing it wight! To wough!"

Yzak snarled and was close to exploding. He shook his, no. Tamiko was just a little kid…he had to stay calm.

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

Breathe in…

Breathe-

"Uncwle Yzwak?" He frowned "what." She smiled "can we put the bubbwels in now!" He rolled his eyes and picked up the dark pink bottle. In one bored fluid motion he poured the contents into the tub.

"Tell me when to stop" he muttered.

….

….

….

"Tamiko?" Her eyes were wide.

"mommy and daddy never put that many bubwels in my bath…" Yzak immediately snapped his hand back. He could only watch in horror as the layer of white bubbles grew bigger and bigger.

This was bad….

He quickly rinsed Tamiko's hair and grabbed a towel "Tamiko get out of the bath tub!" Tamiko pouted and stood up, her body completely covered with bubbles causing her to look like a miniature abominable snow man.

"But uncle Yzwak I'm not done!" He hurriedly wrapped the fluffy white blanket around her ignoring her protests.

Grabbing Tamiko around the waist he ran into the living room "Kira!"

Kira looked up dumbly dropping the mop he was holding "w-wha?"

"Take her!" Yzak placed Tamiko into Kira's arm and grabbed the mop running back upstairs to the bathroom.

Kira watched him run up the stairs two steps at a time and than turned his head back to Tamiko, who was currently wiping her wet face on his shirt.

He didn't even **want **to know.

Kira placed his niece on the floor and began rubbing wet droplets out of her hair he frowned when he saw she was dripping all over the floor. Now he would have to clean it **again**…

Dearka walked out of the downstairs bathroom toweling his own hair dry. "What's going on? Where's Yzak?"

Kira shrugged "I have absolutely no idea what's going on up there."

They both looked up curiously as a loud muffled curse was heard. Kira sighed and grabbed some paper towels "could you dress Tamiko for me while I clean up?"

Dearka smiled "sure!" He walked over and picked Tamiko up, throwing her over his shoulder while she squealed in delight.

"Come on princess show me to your quarters." Tamiko giggled "my mommy and daddy keep my quwarters in a piggy bank."

Dearka chuckled as he climbed up the stairs "yeah? Well I wouldn't mind if you showed me were those were either."

There was suddenly a loud thump that came from the bathroom. "Hey Tamiko" Dearka questioned "what happened in there?"

She smiled "bubwels…"

"…Oh…"

Looking around the upstairs floor he took an educated guess and opened a door he suspected led to Tamiko's room.

For one thing it had a little sign on it that said "_Princess._" Either it was Tamiko's room…or Athrun had some issues.

Dearka opened the door and was taken aback by how…**pink **it was. It was also big, **very **big…and pink. Like some giant doll house.

"Wow."

Tamiko giggled and squirmed out of his grasp. "Wanna see my doll collection!"

Dearka shook his head "how about you get dressed first and than we'll play?" Tamiko nodded and climbed onto her full XL size bed with a large white canopy. (The Zala's certainly spoil her…)

She sat down and smiled "you have to find my favwite pajamas!" Dearka scratched the back of his head, eh what the heck "alright." Tamiko pointed to a white dresser "It's in there." Dearka smiled in amusement "okay I'll find your favorite pajamas."

He opened the dresser doors and his jaw dropped in shock. Jeez how many pajamas does one three year old need!

"um mind giving me a hint?" Tamiko looked like she was thinking it over "it's pink."

Surprise, surprise…

Dearka looked back at the dresser. Ok that narrowed it down to…wait no that only took out 3 pairs of pajamas. He sighed in defeat and picked up a random dress "is it this one?"

"Nope."

"How about this one"

"No not that one."

Dearka sighed, he had to get lucky sometimes "Is it…"

* * *

TBC! 

This story should be...maybe 2 more chapters long...maybe just one. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
